coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
Felix Spyczyk
Felix Spyczyk was an immigrant from Poland who worked for Philadelphia socialite Nick Bartleby from 1922 to 1929. Angry at being fired by Bartleby on Christmas Day 1929, Spyczyk killed Violet Polley in a moment of rage and abandoned her body in a ravine. Ironically, the murder weapon - a golden clock Violet had been given by Bartleby's little sister, Muriel - provided Spyczyk with the necessary cash ($75) to found Spyczyk Shipping, the company that would let him die as a rich man several decades later. By the time the Polley Case was reopened in 2006, Spyczyk Shipping was headed by Felix's grandson, Daniel Spyczyk. History Since Felix kept his Polish accent till the day he died, it is reasonable to assume that he moved to the United States when he was already an adult. In 1922, he began to serve Nick Bartleby, officially as his chaffeur, but also as a "provider" of anything Bartleby wanted at the moment, such as alcohol (whose distribution was illegal at the time because of Prohibition), opium and girls. This caused Felix to clash with the police from time to time, which led to him being arrested at least three times: in 1922, 1925 and 1928. He met Violet Polley for the first time at the 1929 New Year's Eve party in the Bartlebys mansion, where an obviously drunk Polley surprised the guests climbing over the piano and singing a song she had compossed. Nick became fixated with her and ordered Felix to bring her to him, which Spyczyk did, if a bit rudely. The event was witnessed by Violet's friend Ginger Swensen, who though then (as did the detectives that were investigating the case 77 years later) that Felix had took advantage of Violet and abused her, and maybe even fathered her daughter Rose. However, Violet refused to comply with Nick's desires and left the house, something neither Nick nor Felix attempted to stop. It wasn't until later that Nick managed to seduce Violet and impregnated her while they shared a rather loose relationship. The second time Felix met Violet it was on Christmas Day, roughly two months after the Stock Market Crash that had deeply effected the Bartleby's fortune. Violet had brought her newborn daughter with her hoping tha Nick would take care of the child. Initially Spyczyk tried to keep her out but after Bartleby fired him unexpectedly he opened the door and let her enter. Not surprisingly, Nick just shrugged off his responsibility, which Violet accepted. Once out on the street, Felix tried to convince Violet to use her daughter to blackmail the Bartlebys for money but she refused, eventually getting on a discussion in which she accused Felix of not being different than Nick. This enraged Felix, who grabbed the clock which Violet had just been given by Muriel Bartleby and bashed her head with it, killing Violet almost instantly. He then used the car that he had driven for Nick Bartleby to dump Violet's body in a ravine, while Rose was found by Carmela LeFleur. Felix would later sell the clock for $75 and use the money to found a shipping company, telling everyone that he had been given it by Nick Bartleby. This fraud would be maintained until shortly before his death, when he confessed the truth to his grandson Daniel and had him record it. Daniel later considered destroying the record, but kept it as per his grandfather's wishes, making it possible for the police to finally close the case in 2006. Category:Guest characters Category:Killers Category:Deceased